supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A World of Chaos
By: ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ Prologue: Screeching. Screaming. Crashing. The sounds that were heard in that world, Natura; one city that never ends. People had drained that world of all of it's natural resources. The entire planet was covered in metal. Giant skyscrapers stretched as far as the eye could see. The air was practically poison from all the pollution. Almost all animals and plants were extinct. The only way that humans were still alive is through scientist being able to produce food and water in mass quantities in a lab. Along with the decay of the planet, decay of a person's moral code followed. Murder, abuse of alcohol and illegal drugs, and tons of other unlawful acts. Now, it was common for a child to grow up without a formal education and to roam the streets as a thief or murderer. And this is the story of one of those children. The one who had the reputation of being the most deadly and merciless assassin of his world.... Chapter 1: "God (beep!)it, Alex!" shouted my older brother, Joshua. He pushed my head behind a table turned on its side; we were using it to hide from the bullets being fired. I wasn't sure what was going on, but our little sister, Abigail, was crying. I was ten years old, she was eight, and Joshua was 14. I waited in fear for the shooting to stop, either that, or death. The two men who had broke into our house pointed guns to our parents' ribs and shouted at them to walk outside. Abigail looked like she was about to scream in fear and worry, so Joshua put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. I heard the sound of bullets being fired and tearing into flesh. I couldn't believe what was happening. The two men walked back inside out house, which was now destroyed. They pointed their guns at us. I saw Joshua hold the handle of his gun tightly. He hid it behind his back, trying to keep it out of sight. He had never used a gun in his entire life, none of us had. My heart seemed to stop with suspense.... Joshua bolted suddenly and ran for the door. They shot at him, but they missed. "Protect Abby!" he shouted to me. She was in tears. I grabbed her by the arm and used myself as a human shield around her, because I would rather die then see my little sister get shot and die right in front of me. They opened fire, but every bullet they shot missed us. We ran as fast as we could down the cold streets of Natura. Joshua turned around and shot at our enemies, and he was several yards away from us. In the confusion, I guess, he couldn't tell where he was aiming. Abigail's crying stopped and a blood poured out of a bullet wound in her chest and it drenched me in a flood of red. The two men had fled, and Joshua just looked at me; he couldn't believe what he had just done. He looked at Abby, then he looked at the street behind him. He screamed in anger and sadness as he threw the gun as far away from himself as he could. He then turned and ran away from me and left me with our sister which he had just killed.... Chapter 2: Afraid and alone, I ran into the alleyway next to me. I couldn't see anything in the darkness, but I kept running. "Hey! Kid!" shouted a voice. I started to panic at the sound of the words. I tried to hide myself next to a building, though it served no purpose. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Blizz's Pages